The embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to a tool organizer.
Although tool kits may be sold with various organizing trays to meet the specific needs of the kit, customizing organizers to accommodate tools of various shapes, sizes, and configurations, which a user already owns, can be tedious, time consuming, and unsightly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved tool organizer.